


Как кошка

by DarkMoska



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Хольцман считает, что чувства надо показывать прямо.





	Как кошка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tabbycat style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519708) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> WTF Ghostbusters 2017

Когда Хольцман была еще ребенком, у нее дома не было никаких питомцев, зато по соседству жил здоровый котяра, который однажды завел себе Хольцман. Она называла его Фейнман и оставляла ему банки с тунцом на ступеньках черного входа. Взамен он приносил ей трупики. Мышей, птиц, бурундуков.

Хольцман тщательно изучила этот вопрос и пришла к выводу, что кот так показывал свою любовь, а не пытался угрожать немедленной расправой. Их маленький обмен продолжался до тех пор, пока она не уехала в колледж. На ступеньках у черного входа она оставила целую рыбину и записку, где говорила, что больше не вернется.

***

Нынешняя ситуация совершенно другая. Эрин Гилберт не оставляет для Хольц банки с едой. Но Фейнманов стиль демонстрации чувств по-прежнему ей близок. По крайней мере, попытка не пытка.

Из кондитерской рядом с ее квартирой выбрасывают кривые или плоские, или помявшиеся в процессе декорации кексы. Хольц неделю проверяет мусорные баки по дороге на работу и наконец находит шоколадный кекс, украшенный лимонным кремом и засахаренной фиалкой. Сочетание отвратительное. Все это еще и сплющено под углом в 45 градусов. Идеально для Гилберт.

Хольц оставляет кекс у нее на столе прямо на последнем выпуске _Physics Letters B: Nuclear, Elementary Particle and High-Energy Physics_. Хольц не особо верит в силу журналов; она просто делает вещи. Писанина — для лаборантов, если она у вас есть, а если нет — можно и не вспоминать. Но у Гилберт другой подход. Она ученый из разряда «математика и формулы». Странно и скучно, но кто-то должен этим заниматься. 

Хольц проверяет номер выпуска, лежащего под кексом, потом фотографирует ряды полок с предыдущими выпусками. Затем она возвращается в мастерскую. Она не может провести весь день, уставившись на книги. 

***

— Кевин, ты приносил кексы? — говорит Гилберт после прихода. Хольц слышит ее через отверстие в полу. Она даже прекращает отмерять корпус, чтобы послушать.  
— Нет, — со своего места Хольц может видеть, как на первом этаже Кевин спокойно делает маникюр за стойкой ресепшена. — Я не употребляю сахар.  
— Но тогда откуда этот кекс? И на него что, кто-то сел?

Хольц улыбается и победно машет линейкой. День первый: успех.

***

Спустя две недели поисков по университетским библиотекам Хольц находит ту, где есть сразу две копии выпуска Physics Letters, которого нет у Гилберт. Хольц верит в справедливость: она не лишит библиотеку единственного экземпляра, но раз уж есть два, то можно позаимствовать один, чтобы подарить Гилберт что-нибудь более значимое, чем оторванная птичья голова. Не то чтобы она хотела проявить неуважение Фейнмана.

Она забирается в библиотеку после закрытия, оборачивает клеенкой полки с журналами, лезет в самый конец шкафа, подносит зажигалку к датчику дыма на потолке и заливает всю секцию пеной и водой. Как только система пожаротушения перестает работать, Хольц быстро снимает клеенку, кладет нужные выпуски в сумку и аккуратно переставляет все остальные. Должно создаваться впечатление хаоса, чтобы все испугались, что журналы испорчены, хотя на самом деле с ними все в порядке. И чтобы было не заметно, что не все из них остались на месте.

Она выбирается через окно во дворик, зажав в зубах нож. Не потому, что не могла выйти в ту же дверь, через которую зашла, а потому что всегда хотела так сделать.

***

Она оставляет журнал у Гилберт на стуле, а на журнале — записку с улыбающейся рожицей.

Зря она так: Гилберт теперь думает, что это сделало привидение, и в итоге они весь день проверяют энергетические данные пожарной станции и пытаются выяснить, кто там умер и мог задержаться на этом свете.

День второй показал смешанные результаты. Хольц считает, что это все-таки был успех, но впредь ей нужно быть осторожнее.

***

Проблема в том, что Фейнман, оказывается, был гораздо терпеливее, чем Хольцман. У нее, кажется, кончились идеи, она устала от этой игры, а Гилберт совершенно не собирается ничего понимать.

Она терпит три дня, а потом оставляет у Гилберт на столе коффердам, бутылку текилы и записку: _Доктору Гилберт пойми уже намек хо (эмоджи с языком), доктор Хольцман_.

(Она пририсовывает эмоджи, а потом подписывает его, потому что Гилберт может не знать, что такое эмоджи. Невозможно знать наверняка, а Хольц устала от подтекстов.

***

— Этому не место на работе, — говорит Гилберт, размахивая запиской перед лицом Хольцман. Голова Холльц это находится в трех дюймах от платы, которую она пытается припаять, так что это не очень удобно.

Хотя она попробует паять вслепую, чтобы сохранить лицо.

— Ты взяла текилу и el prophylactico?

Гилберт замирает и хмурится.

— Я думала, контрацептивы нужны для предотвращения беременности.

Хольц смотрит на Гилберт поверх очков, что тоже не очень-то просто, но у нее были годы практики.

— Ну, с этим проблем не будет.  
— Очевидно, — Гилберт слегка усмехается и снова машет запиской. — Но этому все еще не место на работе.  
— Клянусь, я собиралась отвести тебя ко мне, — Хольцман оставляет паяльник и садится на пятки. — Я буду относиться к тебе как к леди. Не волнуйся.

Гилберт долго смотрит на нее, а затем сминает записку и прячет ее в карман.

— Та текила моя. Если хочешь, то лучше принеси с собой.  
— Не проблема.  
— И надеюсь, что у тебя есть... prophylacticos.  
— С головой хватит.  
— Отлично, — кивает Гилберт. — Тогда увидимся после работы.

Хольц ухмыляется и поправляет очки на носу.

— Мне нужно приносить цветы?

День третий: двойной успех — Гилберт улыбается.

— Нет, но ты могла бы найти копию Journal of Synchrotron Radiation, том 19, часть 2. Кевин сегодня пролил кофе на мою.  
— Поняла. Хочешь получить его целым или букетом оригами?

Улыбку сменяет ужас. 

— Целым, Хольцман, господи, не смей даже шутить о таком!

Она такая милая, когда нервничает. Хольц ждет не дождется взорвать ее мир.


End file.
